Legend Of Korra Book 3: Portegiest
by Jahni200
Summary: When team kakakura Sees a strange woman there wishes are granted well a slight bit. They end up in the avatar universe trying to find there way out they Achive New powers. They meet new people and fight New enemies. There not the only one who has problems korra does also. When a fierce spirit haunts korra she soon finds out that this spirit is threatening to all of humanity!


**Ohirime** P.o.v.

That hollow really got it! It was a sunny day today. The birds singing and flying above us. And the Squirrels were racking up for the winter. It couldn't get better than this.

"Man I'm hungry guys you wanna stop for something to eat all this walking is making me hungry" Ichigo said patting his stomach.

"How the hell walking is makes you hungry!" I yelled.

"I agree with Ohirime I me I will get if you said its making me tired but not hungry" Uryu Said to Ichigo looking confused. Bet uryu is probably thinking that Ichigo is crazy you know how he can get.

"well I'm not gonna make you all turn on Ichigo I'm hungry so let's stop to eat please we can use the money we got from the people we saved from that danm hollow" Sado said folding his arms.

I finally gave up. "Fine let's eat let's stop here there food is wonderful" I said my eyes popped wide open when I saw the people inside and what they were eating

"This is the new restaurant everyone's talking about konowada isn't it really expensive orhime" Uryu said folding his arms.

I pulled his arms and ran inside. "Loosen up a bit Uryu your so up tight" I said while dragging him inside.

Sado P.o.v.

I blushed and Ichigo looked at me my eyebrows went up when I noticed he was staring at me I got all sweaty and if I know Ichigo he know danm well what's going on in my head.

"Why you staring at me Sado?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"I uh... I think Uryu and Ohirme should hook up I wish I had a gf he's lucky and I'm more handsome." I said kicking rocks and looking down.

Ichigo started to laugh and said. "First of all that will never happen second are you hitting on me."

I punched him senseless. "Ichigo I said I wanted someone not that I'm gay!"

Ichigo tried to pick a fight with me at first but then Ohirime shouted. "You guys hurry up come were ordering"

**Boalin's P.o.v.**

"Good morning Island!" I yelled I could here the birds flying away.

"Boalin!" Korra kicked open the door punched me in the face and jacked me up. "Why the hell are you yelling 6:00 in the morning." She pulled me in closer and put one heck of a mean face on she then kicked me into the wall and left the room.

"Danm when korra wants her butea sleep she means it" I said rubbing the back of my head it hurted like hell.

At breakfast time Everyone was off edge. We had soup I mean what the fuck soup!. Everyone was cranky I asked what was in the soup and The kids mom said. "Get it your self". How does that make sense I asked what was in my soup. Milo even fell a sleep in his and when the baby cried she hushed him up with a rock! He actually sucked on it. I asked korra where was mako and she said "What do you think bitch!"

So I tried talking to everyone today and most of them ignored me or asked me why would God create me. That one hurted iki. Asaumi even tazered me. I decided to go talk to my man in jail Varik.

**Boalin and Varik'$ Convo**

**Varik: Ahh.. Boalin what brings you to my cell.**

**Boalin: Today was rough everyone was a dick today and honestly I need a Gf.**

**Varik:well today's your lucky day My assistant studied witch craft and fortune telling in High school.**

**Boalin: Sorry Varik I don't mess with that shit**

**Varik: Open this cell and you might find your lucky gal it maybe you fortune**

**Boalin: Ok (breaks cell apart)**

**Varik: Amazing strength my friend now assistant do your thing**

**Assistant: (Grabs boalin hand) I can see it yes oh yes I can see your future today your gonna meet a nice young woman a red head who has potential and seem to take a liking to you**

**Varik: (Sneaks away)**

**Boalin: Thanks but your probably just trying to cheer me up (leaves cell) Wait a sec where Varik went**

**Assistant: (Kicks Boalin in head) Sorry but I got to go**

**Boalin: Hey you come back here man i can't catch up to her she's fast I should have saw that coming**

Back to Boalin's P.O.V.

So yeah I broke out two criminals out of prison just now and bei fong is probably gonna kill me now! Man I messed up badly (Sighs). Now I'm walking on this sidewalk where no one seems to be I'm kicking rocks now and I just feel bad about everything I have done today (sighs)

**Back to Ohrime's P.O.V.**

(At restaurant) man I'm stuffed that was alot we ate. "Here's your bill" The young Waiter said.

Everyone: "WHAT!"

(Walking)

"Man I can't believe we spent all of our money were practically broke now" I Said sadly.

"Who idea was it to go to the restaurant in the first place" Uryu said folding his arms.

"It was worth it the food was delish" Ichigo said patting his stomach.

At that moment a woman Came up to us and rung two bells in front of our faces.

"Um lady what do you think your doing" Ichigo said getting creeped out

"Well I'm a wishing well I'll make all your wishes come true" The lady said dancing and hopping around

"Sorry but we don't listen to crazy seniors" Sando said moving her out of the way

"Wait stop sando look at that poor thing we could make her happy right now if we just ask her to give us a wish" I said joyfully.

"Fine Only because you asked Ohirime I will go first" Sando cleared his voice and asked the lady can she Get him a sexy woman. She nodded and said. "Next!"

Ichigo stepped up to her. "Can I live forever" Ichigo said smirking. "Granted" The old woman replied.

It was the Uryu's turn. "This is more of a question am I gonna determine sexuality today". Everyone stared at him for a moment and Ichigo and Sando took a big step back O_O.

It was finally my turn and I asked her if I could become strong as Ichigo she held my hand tight and put her forehead on mine. "That's one wish you don't have to ask for" She said bowing the lady dissapeard and I told the guys that wasn't so bad.

Later that night...

I was sleeping peacefully as always When I awoke. My eyes seemed to be glowing purple and some purple marks was all over my body what was happening to me. I can't remember much after that but before I ended up in there world I saw that same woman who said she was a wishing well earlier.

I awoke once more And this time Ichigo and the others were there. Ichigo helped me up and began to speak. "Where the hell are we" Ichigo asked in frustration.

"It looks like a abandoned street" Uryu replied.

Suddenly we heard a person whistling.

**Boalin's P.O.V.**

man the only thing that could make this day better is if what that Ju lee said is true and that Assistant is a liar. I closed my eyes and prayed for a better tommorow when I bumped into some soft squishy things. When I opened up my eyes I was in large breasts. I saw a orange haired man. A guy that looked like a Latino. Some dude with glasses. And the most buteaful breasts I ever seen wait no the most buteaful girl I've ever seen

"BEST DAY EVER!"

**To be continued...**

**Next time: Boalin's Physical spirit. Korra Meets the Hollow.**


End file.
